


Birthday Gifts

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Episode: s03 Maître Noël | Christmaster, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, birthday gifts, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Years later, Adrien and Marinette have become a couple. One day, they move in together and Adrien discovers another secret of hers.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Birthday Gifts.)





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for the comments on my previous Adrinette April 2019 fic, I really appreciate them and they made me so happy! I just don't have time to respond to them today, sorry!
> 
> I also have not had time to proofread this unfortunately. Hopefully the quality isn't noticeably worse than my other fics as a result!

"You should take a break, Buginette, I'll handle the rest," Adrien suggested, as he pried a heavy box out of Marinette's reluctant hands.

"I'm fine, Adrien, I've had to lift way heavier things than this when I worked in the bakery, you know." Marinette countered, not wanting to make him do all the work.

"That's true, but you've been on your feet running around all day. All I had to do was stand, sit, and pose. You need a break, I don't." Adrien pointed out. "Besides, it's nearly your birthday. Birthday girls deserve extra breaks."

Marinette couldn't lie, she really did need a break. "Fine, but after a half-hour power nap—or maybe an hour—I'm going to keep helping you unpack. We're a team, and don't you forget it." Raising on her tiptoes, Marinette gave Adrien a sweet peck before retreating to the bedroom to lie on their newly purchased and delivered king size bed. It was unnecessarily huge but Adrien had been adamant about purchasing it. And to be fair, Marinette did like to starfish in her sleep.

Adrien smiled and checked out her cute butt as she walked away. Those pants made her ass look divine.

Shaking away those thoughts, Adrien set the hefty box down and continued to bring the other large boxes into the living room.

After he had finished handling the heaviest boxes, Adrien decided to give his muscles a break by unpacking the ones that he had already brought in.

After emptying a few of them, he came across one that had very interesting contents.

At first, he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. Each item or group of items had a label on them, such as AA22, AA35, AA67.

As he puzzled over it and looked through it some more, he noticed the labels had every number from 21 to 80.

He was still a bit confused and decided to look at the items themselves, only to realize every single object had been wrapped. Some were wrapped in wrapping paper, some were in gift boxes, some were in gift bags.

So they must have been gifts. For almost 60 different people? That seemed strange.

He studied the labels again. What did AA stand for?

Plagg woke up from his nap at that moment.

Floating over towards Adrien from his napping spot on a shelf, he saw the contents of the box that Adrien had been looking into. "Hey, wow, look at all those things! Those must be the gifts that Sugarcube told me about!" Plagg sniffed the air. "She has bad taste in gifts. There's no cheese!"

"What gifts? For who? From who?" Adrien quirked an eyebrow.

"Pfft, of course you can't figure it out. You never change." Plagg rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny fond smirk on his face as he explained to his chosen, "Apparently, your girlfriend is a little obsessed with you. She made gifts for you for every birthday you have up until the age of 60!"

"Huh, but the labels go up to 80?" Adrien said absentmindedly, looking down at the gifts again.

"Guess she added more since then," Plagg shrugged.

Suddenly, what Plagg had told Adrien finally managed to register in his head.

"These are for me?!?" Adrien practically shrieked. His eyes widened when he remembered Marinette was sleeping. Hopefully, he hadn't woken her up. With a hushed tone, he asked, "Are you just messing with me again?"

"I do enjoy doing that. I should have done that!" Plagg facepalmed. "Missed opportunities."

"Plagg!"

"Jeeeez, calm down, kid. I am just messing with ya. Well, I mean, just now I was. Before I was actually telling the truth. Pigtails was, and still is, for some unfathomable reason, head over heels for you." At that, Plagg was done with the subject and flew away, likely to go find Tikki.

Which left Adrien flabbergasted. Gobsmacked. Astounded. Amazed.

"Wow. She really loves me," he mumbled to himself as if this was somehow new information to him. He felt his heart swell, brimming with overwhelming, warm love and utter bliss.

He sighed dreamily, how did he ever get so lucky?

Suddenly, he couldn't wait to turn a year older each year. He couldn't wait to see each and every birthday gift she made him/bought him (he assumed handmade, but he would still be perfectly happy with purchased gifts).

His thoughts swirled as he thought of wonderful possibilities of what the gifts could be. Then he came to the realization.

She made him gifts up until he was _80_!

That basically meant she planned on spending her whole life with him!

This new revelation sent him over the moon. He was in paradise. He couldn't even remember how it felt to be sad in this moment. His girlfriend was the epitome of his happiness and well-being.

As he immersed himself in these wonderful thoughts, he failed to notice his fully awakened partner enter the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marinette screamed, completely snapping him out of his reverie and scaring the crap out of him.

"What's the matter, Mari?!" Adrien asked in alarm as he turned to look at his beautiful lobster-red girlfriend.

"Y-you! W-what's that in front of you?!" Marinette's stutter returned full force as she panicked.

"Your birthday gifts for me," he replied calmly, not seeing the issue. "Don't worry, I didn't open any of them!"

His sunshine smile did little to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"Buhhh. But! Aren't you, you know..." Marinette looked down as she quickly mumbled the final part of her sentence, "FreakedoutbyhowcreepyIam?"

"What? Why would I be?" Adrien looked genuinely confused. "The fact that you planned out gifts for the next 60 years of my life shows how incredible thoughtful you are. Not to mention, how creative you are to be able to think of what to give me at each age. Oh! And not to mention, how organized you are for planning so far in advanced!" he spoke with pure excitement.

"R-really?" she asked, still unsure.

"Definitely! And it especially makes me happy to know you want to give me a gift every year until I'm 80!" Adrien was still smiling, though it suddenly morphed into a sly smirk when he added, "Which basically means you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Marinette squeaked but she couldn't deny it. And his smolder was paralyzing her. No one would be able to form a response when being looked at like he was looking at her.

A moment later, his sweet smile returned. "Besides, I've got a 10 page list of things that I can get you for future birthdays. I haven't purchased or made them yet, so I'm not quite as prepared as you, but I'm still just as obsessed with you as you are with me, if not more so. So don't sweat it, M'Lady Love."

He stood up abruptly and strode over to her, pulling her into a romantic kiss before she had a chance to grasp what was happening.

She melted once she had realized.

He peppered more kisses on her face and lips, finding her too irresistible to stop.

Eventually, he reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"But out of all the birthday gifts in the world, my favourite will always be _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I promise I will be replying to the lovely comments I received soon! They basically had me in tears so they deserve the proper time needed for me to respond. Love you all so much, you have no idea how much! ❤
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you still liked today's fic despite it being very rushed, thanks!


End file.
